dreadfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadfall Wiki
Dreadfall is an upcoming horror novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through the computer program Blurb. The novel's cast is comprised of Lee himself alongside his friends Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonathan Martin Hicks, Megan Tan, Karsten Seidel, Taylor Williamson, Angelica Malagon, Caleb Meyerhoff and Damon Grouette with guest stars Olivia Holt, Norman Reedus, Brighton Sharbino, Leo Howard, Sofia Carson, Mark Wahlberg, Dove Cameron, Woody Harrelson and Emma Stone. Lee's educational assistant Josh Vandiermen stars as the Sadist, a chainsaw-wielding maniac and the primary antagonist of the novel. The plot follows a group of young adults who soon find themselves in a deadly game of cat and mouse, being relentlessly hunted by a chainsaw-wielding murderer who is ultimately revealed to be working for a supernatural entity that feeds on despair. The novel is expected to be released sometime in 2020. Plot The story opens in New York City, during a Disney Thanksgiving Day Celebration event at Times Square. Ryan Lee, a college student attending the celebrations with four of his closest friends -- Jonathan Hicks, Megan Tan, Caleb Meyerhoff and Angelica Malagon -- meets small-time singer and actress Sofia Carson, with whom he develops an attraction to. A friendship soon grows between them, during which Sofia offers to introduce him and his friends to some of her fellow actors and singers. Ryan accepts her offer and Sofia tells them to meet her by the bleachers in an hour. Megan teases him about his obvious crush on Sofia, which he unsuccessfully tries to hide. Ryan and his friends spend the next hour enjoying the festivities before heading down to the bleachers to meet up with Sofia. At the bleachers, Sofia introduces them to her friend Dove Cameron. As they introduce themselves, Dove quickly catches on to the shared attraction between Ryan and Sofia, but pretends not to notice. As Dove leaves to meet other fans, Sofia takes Ryan and his friends to meet Olivia Holt at the Marvel's Cloak & Dagger booth. Olivia greets Ryan and his friends, kindly answering a few of their questions about her upcoming show. Before they leave, Olivia introduces them to her co-star Aubrey Joseph. As they emerge outside from the booth, the lights across Times Square suddenly flicker and go off, followed by the sound of a revving chainsaw in the distance. Realizing that something is off, Sofia suggests that Ryan and his friends head for safety while she goes to find security; Ryan instead chooses to go with her. Jonathan and Caleb head off on their own to investigate the power outage. Dove Cameron makes her way across Times Square to find Sofia, but is jumped from behind by an unknown assailant. Sofia and Ryan soon locate the chief of security Mark Shewfelt, who is busy trying to figure out the cause of the outage. Shewfelt orders them to safety while security handles the situation; the revving of a chainsaw is heard again, closer this time. Ryan phones Megan and is shocked to learn that Jonathan and Caleb went to investigate the power outage. Fearing that the chainsaw is connected to the power outage, Ryan and Sofia rush to find his missing friends. While checking out the generators by the trailers, Jonathan and Caleb encounter a chainsaw-wielding maniac, who attacks them after being alerted to their presence. Caleb attempts to distract their assailant, but is killed as a result of his efforts. Jonathan escapes and bumps into Ryan and Sofia in the Square, where he informs them of Caleb's fate. Suspicions confirmed, Sofia takes them back to Shewfelt's position to warn him. Shewfelt sends security to investigate, most of the guards are murdered by the maniac. The killer tracks them down and sets his sights on Sofia, but Ryan topples a vending machine on top of him. Times Square is evacuated by security, and the killer captures Megan before disappearing. Police officers later arrive on the scene to investigate, but find no sign of the murderer or his victims, who are declared missing. Two months later, the authorities continue their search for the missing victims (with little to no luck). Ryan is revealed to have been working tirelessly to find clues that could help him find his missing friend, while also having formed a relationship with Sofia. A news broadcast reports that the authorities continue to search for the missing victims and their assailant, dubbed "the Sadist" by the reporter. After stumbling upon an article mentioning the disappearance of famous Hollywood star Emma Stone, Ryan proposes a road trip to Los Angeles, California to Sofia, who agrees it's a good place to start. In Los Angeles, Stone's disappearance is investigated by the Los Angeles Police Department, headed by Detective Russell Hampton and his partner, Junior Detective Damon Grouette. After investigating Stone's last known location, Hampton assigns Damon the task of ensuring the safety of other celebrities in the city while he follows another lead that points toward the docks. The lead is revealed to be a trap, and the Sadist murders most of the police force before killing Hampton. The Sadist learns of Damon's assignment and sets out to track the junior detective to his next targets. Ryan and Sofia prepare to head out, when Angelica arrives at his house to check up on him. Learning about his intentions, she insists on tagging along, prompting Sofia to suggest his whole group join them. After some consideration, Ryan agrees to reach out to his friends. A few hours later, they are joined by Jonathan and three others -- Karsten Seidel, his girlfriend Taylor Williamson, and Ashleigh Yzerman (whom Ryan describes as one of his closest friends). After being made aware of the risks, the group sets out on their journey to Los Angeles. Along the way, Ashleigh learns about Ryan and Sofia's relationship and their first encounter with the Sadist. Karsten expresses sympathy for Caleb's tragic death, which Ryan brushes off; he doesn't want to think about it. Knowing the danger he's putting them in, Ryan thanks them for their willingness to help, and Ashleigh assures him that they've got his back no matter what. The next day, they finally arrive in Los Angeles, California. Ryan explains that he believes the Sadist is targeting celebrities in the city, but for whatever reasons remain unknown. Taylor inquires the possibility that they might be already dead, but Ryan strongly believes the Sadist is keeping them alive. He asks Sofia if she knows any other celebrities living in the city, but Sofia only knows one other celebrity residing in Los Angeles. Ryan is surprised when Sofia directs him to the Holt Residence, where he once again meets Olivia. Remembering them from the Thanksgiving Day Celebrations in New York, Olivia asks why they're here. Sofia explains that they've been investigating the Sadist since the killings in New York, and they've concluded that the murderer is targeting celebrities. Olivia replies that she hasn't heard or seen anything since New York, and wonders whether they might be mistaken. A group of police cars soon arrive in the neighborhood, and Taylor realizes the situation may be worse than she previously thought. Detective Grouette emerges from the lead car and approaches the group, asking for Olivia. Olivia approaches Detective Grouette and assures him she is alright, just in the middle of a conversation with her friends. Damon picks out Sofia and asks if she's had any dealings with the Sadist; Sofia responds that she's been out of town spending time with her new boyfriend. Damon states that she should've stayed out of town, warning them about the Sadist's recent activities. Upon hearing this piece of information, Olivia realizes that Ryan might be right about the situation after all. Ryan questions Damon about the status of the police's search for the missing victims when they are interrupted by the sound of a revving chainsaw in the distance. Jonathan immediately recognizes the sound as an indication of imminent danger, and Olivia rushes inside to check on her younger brother, Cade. Damon instructs Sofia and her friends to go inside and lock the doors, as the police set up a blockade in front of the Holt Residence. However, the Sadist stealthily bypasses the blockade and enters the Holt Residence via the basement. Inside, Karsten is skeptical of their chances, expressing concern for the police officers outside. Ryan responds that the police are only doing their jobs, and he doesn't want to stand in their way. Olivia checks in on her brother upstairs when the Sadist emerges and attacks her. Ryan, Sofia, Jonathan and their friends race upstairs in response to Olivia's screams; Damon leads his squad into the house. The Sadist grabs Cade and threatens his life, Olivia yells at everyone to stop. Damon holds the Sadist at gunpoint, ordering the killer to release the kid. Karsten circles around to the rear of the room, just as Olivia is ready to surrender herself to the killer in exchange for her brother's safety. Despite Ryan's protests, Karsten tackles the Sadist from behind, only to be thrown through the window in retaliation. Damon opens fire on the Sadist but misses; the Sadist slams him through the closet door and grabs Olivia before jumping backwards through the window. Ryan and the others race toward the window, but Olivia and the Sadist are gone... An ambulance arrives a short time later, and paramedics announce Karsten's death. Taylor mourns the death of her boyfriend and snaps at Ryan when he attempts to comfort her, blaming him for what happened. Despite Ashleigh's and Jonathan's efforts to stop her, Taylor storms off on her own. Damon, after inspecting the crime scene, places Ryan and his friends in protective custody until the Sadist is found. As the police continue their search of the area, Angelica asks what happens now. Ryan refuses to succumb to protective custody and decides they will sneak away while the cops conduct their search. His first priority being to find Taylor before she gets in trouble. Jonathan causes a diversion inside the Holt Residence with help from Cade, drawing Damon's attention enough for Ryan, Sofia, Angelica and Ashleigh to sneak away. As he watches them go, Jonathan wishes them luck. In an unknown location, Olivia awakens to the sound of someone calling her name. She opens her eyes to find none other than Megan looming over her with a concerned look. Sitting up, Olivia asks Megan where they are. Megan is unable to give a proper answer, however, she knows one thing for sure: this place is his home and they're his pigs waiting to be slaughtered. Olivia wonders how they can escape, and is surprised when Emma Stone approaches them. Emma warns them that he is on his way; she points them toward an open gate in the distance and says that Wahlberg is waiting for them. Olivia, still uncertain of what's going on, is left with no other choice but to follow Megan and Stone to the gate. The Sadist watches them from afar. Back in Los Angeles, Taylor sits in an alley angrily thinking about Karsten's fate. After a few minutes, she begins to regret the harsh things she said to Ryan, and promptly takes out her cell phone with the intention to call him. As she is about to dial his number, however, she discovers that she has no bars. Suddenly, the sky overhead darkens and thunder erupts from the clouds. The Sadist soon appears in the alley, this time wielding a sledgehammer instead of the chainsaw. Terrified, Taylor turns to run, but bumps straight into the Sadist, who seizes her by the throat and lifts her off her feet. Before anything more happens, the Sadist suddenly disappears and is replaced by Ryan and the others, all of them looking very concerned. Looking him in the eyes, Taylor tells Ryan that she saw him; she knows the Sadist is coming for them next. Realizing now what must be done, Ryan announces that they must lure the Sadist out. To find his victims, they must become victims. Ashleigh and Jonathan are shocked, but Sofia is in agreement with him. All it takes to convince them is a speech about friendship and loyalty; Ashleigh, Angelica, Jonathan and Taylor agree to follow Ryan's lead. A few hours later, Sofia returns home to gather her belongings. Outside, Ryan and the others wait in the van keeping watch. Taylor asks why use Sofia as bait, to which Ryan reminds her that most of the Sadist's victims have been celebrities. As they discuss his plan, the sky overhead darkens and becomes stormy. The Sadist appears in the front yard, and disappears almost immediately after Ashleigh spots him. Sofia, having been keeping a lookout from her bedroom window, rushes back outside to regroup with Ryan, Ashleigh and Taylor; the Sadist appears again and strikes her with a hammer, knocking her to the ground. Ryan races to her side, with Ashleigh, Angelica and Taylor following as backup. The Sadist approaches, and Ryan turns to see Jonathan driving toward them in a police cruiser, accompanied by Detective Grouette. The Sadist raises his chainsaw above Sofia and her friends, before a shadowy form materializes and engulfs the group. Jonathan jumps out of the police cruiser and races toward them, but he's too late. The shadowy form has disappeared, taking Ryan, Sofia, Taylor, Angelica and Ashleigh with it. Damon demands to know what the hell is going on. A flashback depicts Ryan returning to Times Square in search of clues that might help him find his missing friend. He soon discovers that Megan isn't the only one missing; Sofia has been asking around regarding Dove's whereabouts. When Ryan suggests that Megan and Dove were both kidnapped by the killer, Sofia wonders who would target them and why. Ryan is unable to answer, but agrees to drive her back to the hotel when she asks him for a ride. Upon learning that he's planning to leave tomorrow, she asks to go with him, expressing a desire to get away. After some consideration, Ryan agrees to her request, and accepts the invitation to spend the night with her in the hotel. Their friendship soon blossoms into a romance later that night, when Sofia admits that she feels safe when he's around. The next morning, Sofia packs up her belongings before joining Ryan outside. Noticing Sofia's expression, Ryan assures her that everything will be alright; he promises that they will find their missing friends, "no matter what it costs." Unbeknownst to them, they are observed from afar by the Sadist. In the present, Ryan is woken up by Sofia to find that they are seemingly alone in the middle of the woods. Taylor and Angelica sit nearby around a campfire, trying to figure out where they are. Sofia asks how he's doing, and Ryan tells her that he thinks he's alright. Sofia helps him up and leads him over to the campfire, where Angelica asks him about his well-being. Ryan tells her that he's fine and then asks where they are, to which Taylor says that's what they're trying to figure out. It doesn't take Ryan long to figure out that whatever their current location, they're definitely in the Sadist's territory now. Sofia is the first to ask him about his plan; Ryan theorizes that they can't be alone wherever they are, and that the Sadist's other victims must be around somewhere. Taylor wonders that if this is really his territory, then where is he ''hiding? Ryan declares that the Sadist doesn't matter now, all he cares about is finding the other victims. Angelica spots an open gate in the distance and points it out to her friends. Ryan suspects that they're supposed to head there, and advises them to be on guard. The Sadist watches as the group heads for the gate. Ryan's group proceeds through the gate to find themselves at a large industrial factory; the gate seals shut behind them a moment later. Angelica tells them that she's getting a bad feeling from this place, which is emphasised by a shriek from somewhere inside the factory. Ryan springs into action and races toward the factory with Sofia and Ashleigh following close behind. With no other alternatives, Angelica, Jonathan and Taylor follow them. Inside the factory, Ryan discovers signs of other survivors, presumably the Sadist's ''other ''victims. The Sadist soon appears and pursues them through the factory, separating them in the span of a few minutes. Cast * '''Ryan Lee' * Sofia Carson * Jonathan Hicks * Ashleigh Yzerman * Caleb Meyerhoff * Megan Tan * Karsten Seidel * Angelica Malagon * Damon Grouette * Taylor Williamson * Dove Cameron ''' * '''Olivia Holt * Leo Howard * Emma Stone * Norman Reedus * Brighton Sharbino * Woody Harrelson * Aubrey Joseph ''(cameo)'' * Mark Wahlberg * Mark Shewfelt * Russell Hampton * Josh Vandiermen '''as '''The Sadist Notes * Caleb is the first character to die in the novel. * An article read by Ryan early in the novel suggests that Emma Stone was abducted by the Sadist sometime either before the events of Dreadfall, or sometime in the two month time skip following the prologue. * Aubrey Joseph, who plays Tyrone Johnson/Cloak in the 2018 Marvel's Cloak & Dagger television series, has a brief cameo in the novel when Sofia introduces Ryan and his friends to Olivia. Category:Browse